<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh no you didn’t! by Jadegirly2k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323688">Oh no you didn’t!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k'>Jadegirly2k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief ripley announces he’s the new interim captain at S19</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What happened to Ripley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by madnephite prompts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Vic swore she hoped quietly. Dean and Warren heard as they muttered they’re own feelings to the announcement just made by the Fire Chief of the Seattle Fire Department.</p><p>“I know you were hoping that one of your own would become Captain of 19 but no candidates from this station or any other impressed me enough or showed the necessary attributes needed to become captain at this stage.”</p><p>He looked around at the line of men and women before him. His eyes lingering on Hughes. He could bet all his money that she was the least happy about him being their interim captain but she amongst others was the main reason he was here.</p><p>“I’ve seen too many acts of insubordination from 19 over the past few months. How you manage to be the best escapes me right now. Captain Herrera ran this ship well but now he’s gone you’re a mess!” He paused to let his statement sink in.</p><p>“I will most likely be here as your interim captain for approximately 6 weeks until your new captain is appointed. Any Questions?”</p><p>“No sir” most of the line answered. Hughes he noticed said nothing. He watched her waiting for her to say something. Daring her too. She saw him staring at her and mumbled “No sir.”</p><p>“Good! I’m sure we’ll get along well.” He handed out their assignments and then dismissed them. He’d now get to see first hand what they’re strengths and weaknesses were.<br/>
<br/>
He watched as they all separated and went to their prospective tasks. They were a man down with Montgomery being in hospital but at least Gibson had been given the all clear to return to work. That was something at least.</p><p>Herrera, Gibson, Miller and Hughes were the four he had concerns over not following orders. Warren was a rookie so didn’t really know any better but risked following the others down the wrong road.</p><p>The only one he had no concerns about was Bishop. She worked hard and followed the rules. He stroked his beard as he sat at his desk. </p><p>Hughes was a concern because he’d threatened to fire her a couple of days ago. Would she buckle down and do as she was told without holding a grudge or would he have to follow through with his threat. He hoped not. She showed great potential as long as she wasn’t insubordinate.</p><p>“HUGHES!” He needed to make sure there wasn’t going to be any problems while he was here.</p><p>She appeared rather quickly almost like she’d been right outside waiting to be called.</p><p>“Take a seat, Hughes.” He watched as she came in head held high. God, this woman is stubborn, he thought. He watched as she sat down and looked him straight in the eye and held his gaze.</p><p>Why was he suddenly feeling nervous. He cleared his throat and began “The reason I called you in here is because I felt the need to check there weren’t  going to be any  problems while I’m your interim captain?”</p><p>“No sir!”  He raised an eyebrow at her “well you did threaten to fire me if I did come at you again.”</p><p>“I did”</p><p>“So I had better keep my mouth shut and be a good little girl then.” She smirked at him.</p><p>Now she was being a smart ass! Why wasn’t she afraid of him like everyone else, he wondered. He couldn’t help but  wonder, briefly,  what it would be like to bend her over his knee and spank her round juicy behind for being so insubordinate.</p><p>God, what was he doing. She was a junior firefighter and he was the chief. Her boss’s bosses boss.</p><p>Suddenly she stood up “We’re not done here Hughes.” He said feeling agitated.</p><p>“I know Sir I’m just going to lock the door so you can spank me!”</p><p>“Wh-what!” He spluttered.</p><p>He watched as she locked the door and closed the blinds and turned around unbuttoning her shirt. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as she slowly undid each button very very slowly, as she walked over to where he sat and perched on the edge of the desk.  As she reached the last button she opened her shirt  to reveal a red lacy bra which matched her caramel skin perfectly.</p><p>He gulped nervously.</p><p>She lifted her foot up and he noticed she had removed her shoes too as she placed her foot right on his groin and proceeded to massage his growing erection with her toes.</p><p>He really needed to put a stop to this. It was insubordinate and wrong and against protocol.</p><p>She removed her foot from his groin and he let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. When he opened them again she had removed  her shirt and was lowing her pants revealing a matching red lace thong.</p><p>“Oh god Hughes what are you doing?”</p><p>She got on her knees in front of him and reached for his belt. He grabbed her hands and she smiled mischievously “Well if you’re going to fire me I may as well go out with a bang right?”</p><p>He let go of her hands as she proceeded to unbuckle his belt and free his erection from the tight confines of his pants.</p><p>“Impressive!” She said licking her lips. He closed his eyes. Why wasn’t he stopping her?</p><p>It was because she was so damn sexy and beautiful and he’d wanted her from the moment she had shouted at him during the peer reviews, he realised. He looked down at her stroking his hard member. She’s been waiting for him to open his eyes so he could watch her take him in her hot wet mouth.</p><p>He groaned as she took in as much as she could before sliding her mouth back up again.</p><p>God he wanted to fuck her so badly. Turn her around and bend her over his desk. She was moaning as she sucked him which was making him even hotter. He put his hand on her hair, feeling her curls and closed his eyes as her head bobbed up and down. If she didn’t stop he would come in her mouth and he didn’t want that.</p><p>After she sucked him a few more time he  pushed her back and she pouted. He  then swept everything from his desk onto the floor and  lifted her to sit on his desk. His mouth found her nipples sucking one then the other through the red lacy material while he slipped a finger underneath the fabric between her legs so he could feel her centre. She was so warm and wet. He needed to feel her. She moaned loudly making it incredibly hard for him to control himself.</p><p>In one swift move he ripped her thong off and pushed her back on the desk and then was pushing her legs back and sliding into her.</p><p>They both moaned as they joined together and then he was pounding into her and she was asking for more “harder! Faster!”</p><p>He was worried they were making too much noise and that the others would here but at the same time he didn’t care. She felt amazing. This felt amazing. “I’m gonna come Chief” she screamed and he kept thrusting as she came throbbing around him. He didn’t care that he was making her scream. It felt fucking amazing! A few thrusts more and he couldn’t hold it any longer and emptied himself inside her. He collapsed on her panting, both breathing heavily.</p><p>He looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and leaned her face up to meet his in a kiss. “That was amazing Chief”</p><p>Lucas sat up startled. He was breathing heavy and covered in sweat and he had a massive hard on! Had he just dreamt about having sex with HUGHES! The insubordinate, no holds barred, junior firefighter who had shouted at him twice!!</p><p> </p><p>He lay back down groaning! This was going to be a hard six weeks!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What happened to Hughes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vic finds out the chief is the interim captain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just her luck that just days earlier she’d had a run in with the chief and he’d threatened to fire her!</p><p>“And Hughes? Come at me again and you’re fired!” He’d shouted before walking off. It was probably the worst day of her life finding her best friend bleeding out on the stairwell of the evacuated skyscraper they’d been attending. Having Chief Ripley reprimand her like that was just the icing on the cake.</p><p>Luckily Travis has come out of surgery okay and was going to make a full recovery. She was angry at him for telling Warren to leave him to die and now that he was going to be okay, the anger had settled in nice and deep. But that wasn’t the best of it. Oh no! Today was the day that just kept on giving! Today she learnt that Chief Ripley had appointed himself station 19s interim Captain for the next 6 weeks!</p><p>She was fuming! 19 was her family. It was a home away from home. It was where she could go to and feel safe. And now this-this intruder had invaded their home. He had left them all to die in that skyscraper. Why would he appoint himself interim Captain here?</p><p>She slammed her locker door angrily as she prepared for lineup. She didn’t want to look at his smug face!</p><p>“Hey what did the locker ever do to you!?” Gibson said walking into the locker room.</p><p>“Stupid Ripley!” She fumed. “Stupid wavy hair, big white hat Ripley!” She really wanted to say worse but even though Gibson was a friend he was still a ieutenant and she really didn’t want to get reprimanded again. She loved her job more than anything.</p><p>“It will be alright.” Gibson said walking out with her. “He was just doing what was best for everyone. For such a big fire, the fatalities were low and that’s down to him.”</p><p>She smirked and then mimicked him behind his back as he walked over to the others to line up. She knew she was being childish but couldn’t help it. She got into line and looked straight ahead. If she avoided the Chief as much as possible and got through this without speaking to him unless it was absolutely necessary she would survive. As long as she didn’t get paired with him on engine or ladder or….</p><p>“Hughes you’re with me on Aid car.”</p><p>“Oh Shit!”</p><p>The words slipped out before she could stop them and if looks could kill her team would be around her that minute trying to resuscitate her there and then!</p><p>“Sorry Sir. I was just hoping to be on ladder today.” He walked over to her slowly, his expression unreadable.</p><p>“And if you had said that without the use of profanity, I may have granted your request. So now because of that you’re on desk duty.”</p><p>This was the day that just keeps giving, she thought again rolling her eyes. How was she going to get through six weeks of this!</p><p>Shortly after being dismissed she watched with envy as her team ran to their turnout gear as they were called out to a 2 alarm fire downtown. She couldn’t wait till this shift was over. She busied herself cleaning the reception area in between answering the phone.</p><p>When they returned a few hours later, tired and covered in ash she was jealous. Nothing exciting ever happens on reception. Its not like it’s a hospital where people come in with a sawn off leg or something. Its usually people with a faulty smoke alarm or wanting car seats to be fitted. She had actually found herself falling asleep on more than one occasion and had gotten up to get coffee in the hope that it would keep her awake. The other downside to being on desk duty was the reception desk was directly opposite the Captain’s office so she had a full birdseye view of Ripley doing his boring paperwork.</p><p>As if he could sense her watching him he looked up and she shifted her eyes quickly hoping he hadn’t seen her. She was playing with the cord of the telephone when she heard his door open and she groaned. No no no, please no, she begged.</p><p>“Hughes?!”</p><p>“Yes sir!” She looked up smiling brightly at him. He exhaled and looked like he wanted to say something but then changed his mind.</p><p>“Bring me a coffee, black two sugars.” He shook his head and walked back into his office closing the door. She breathed a sign of relief as she ran up the stairs towards the beanery as fast as she could.</p><p>Miller, Warren and Gibson were in there preparing lunch as she walked in.</p><p>“How’s it going down there?” Gibson said with a big grin on his face.</p><p>“Just peachy!” She reached for the coffee pot. There was only a little left and normally she’d pour it out and make a fresh pot, as the left behind bit was usually gross with bits of coffee at the bottom but it was for Ripley so he could drink that. She wasn’t his maid. “How can I get off desk?” She asked frustratedly.</p><p>“No chance! He wants to make an example of you more than anyone!” Miller said peeling a carrot and laughing.</p><p>“Even I’m just the rookie so he won’t go hard on me and besides I didn’t shout at him – twice!”</p><p>“Yea thanks for that new guy!” Technically warren wasn’t new anymore but she knew he hated being called that.</p><p>She left the beanery carrying his cup of sludge. It was a good thing he took it black because even with milk this wouldn’t pass for coffee. She knocked on his door and entered when he answered.</p><p>“Your coffee Sir.” She smiled sweetly again as she put it on his desk. “Anything else I can get you Sir?”</p><p>He eyed her suspiciously trying to work out if she was being genuine or sarcastic and then shook his head and looked back down at his paperwork. She exited and sat down at the reception desk watching as he took a sip of the coffee and winced. She giggled, lowering her head in case he looked up and saw her.</p><p> </p><p>The good thing about reception wasn’t a 24 hour thing and she could finish up earlier than the others as no more calls or visitors would be coming through. She was tired anyway and walked to her bunkroom for a nap. Boredom does that to you. Her shoulders were also aching from sitting at the desk. She decided to go and take a shower before turning in. At least the showers at the station were good. Hot and powerful. She wrapped a towel around her and walked into the shower room.</p><p>She put her washbag on the bench and took off her flipflops and turned her phone on to play music. Someone was having a shower but they know she liked to play music when she showered so it was fine. She heard the shower stop just as her music started playing Alicia Keys - unthinkable. She turned around to head into the shower only to come face to face with Ripley. Not just Ripley but a half naked wet Ripley who had just come out of the shower. He froze seeing her and she froze looking at his wet and hot chiselled torso. He’d obviously just wrapped the towel around his waist without drying off.</p><p>She couldn’t tear her eyes away! What a body he had! She licked her lips admiringly and then caught herself as she saw him smirking at her.</p><p>“Sorry sir. I er didn’t you know there’s a shower in the captains room.” She stuttered feeling uncomfortably hot all of a sudden.</p><p>“Its broken.” He said huskily taking a step forward.</p><p>“Oh!” she said taking a step back</p><p>“I need to get past Hughes.”</p><p>“Oh right of course. Yes right.” She muttered and then she was pretty sure there was a hell because she felt like she was in it. As she moved to get out of his way and let him go by her towel slipped from her body. She grabbed at it frantically but not before the Chief got a glimpse of her toned thigh and ass. She heard him gasp and turned to look at him. His eyes had darkened and he was looking at her differently. Her breath hitched as she realised he was aroused. The moistened feelings between her legs told her that she very much was too.</p><p>They were staring at each other neither daring to speak and risk breaking the spell. She knew he wouldn’t make the move because he could risk a sexual harassment disciplinary but the way he was looking at her was turning her on so much.</p><p>Slowly she let the towel drop to the floor and watched as his eyes travelled from her face down her smooth caramel body. His eyes slowly taking in every inch of her perk breasts, flat stomach, toned thighs and her barely covered mons pubis. She’d been waxed the day before. She watched as his eyes lingered there for a bit before looking back up at her face. She then watched as he let go of his towel and it dropped to the floor. She managed to get a glimpse of how well endowned he was before he took two strides towards her and engulfed her with his strong arms and began kissing her hungrily.</p><p>She responded eagerly darting her tongue into his mouth and feeling excited as he met it with his. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist and then he carried her back into the shower cubical he had just come out from. He turned the shower on as they continued to kiss so the shower could drown out any noises they were making. Unlikely as she was already letting out soft moans at how good his mouth was making her feel.</p><p>He was bracing her against the wall as he kissed down her neck and then took a hard nipple in his mouth biting gently and sucking harder while he played with the other nipple. Then he swapped sides and deliciously sucked the other nipple making it stand to attention like the first. He lowered her legs down to the ground and went down onto his knees then lifted one of her legs on to his shoulder as he moved his mouth to in between her thighs. The lack of hair made it more sensitive and when she felt his tongue she gasped loudly. He began licking and sucking and soon she felt her one standing leg begin to quiver as she neared orgasm.</p><p>Sensing she was close he grabbed her other leg and lifted it onto his shoulder using the shower wall to brace her as he continued to suck her clit and she screamed “Oh my god Chief.” As she came harder then she ever had before. But he didn’t stop and balancing her on his shoulders he continued to suck and then pushed a finger into her soft wet center and then another and started fucking her with his fingers while continuously sucking her. It wasn’t long before she was coming again saying his name over and over as she did, “Oh god ripley oh my god. I c-can’t oh god.”</p><p>He lowered her legs off his shoulders and stood up holding her steady as her legs felt like jello. He lifted her back up again and guided his thick long erection to her entrance and with one push slid into her like a hot knife in butter. He groaned as he bottomed out. It was the first noise he’d made this whole time and she clung to him as he fucked her against the shower wall. She wouldn’t last long and could already feel her orgasm building again.</p><p>She couldn’t believe the chief was making her come so hard. She was talking nonsense now as her next orgasm began and this time she dug her nails into his shoulders as she tried not to scream but failed miserably.  When he started to moan and grunt she knew he was getting close and her contracting muscles spurred him on. After a few more thrusts he came inside her hissing her name. “Hughes!!”</p><p>“Hughes!!”</p><p>“HUGHES!”</p><p>She jumped awake at the chief calling her name! He was towering over her and angry look on his face as she lifted her head off of the reception desk. She wiped her mouth in case she had been drooling. “I’m so sorry Chief. I was just tired. I – I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” And dream you were fucking my brains out, she thought.</p><p>“We really are going to have words about your behaviour Hughes. I heard you call me so came out to see what was wrong and you’re fast asleep on the desk. What if a member of the public had come in?”</p><p>She called his name out?! She was horrified but luckily he thought it was because of what he’d said. His face softened a bit. Go get another coffee Hughes and try to stay awake this time.</p><p>She got up. “Thank you, Sir.” She ran off to the beanery her face flushed!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you tell when she fell asleep? Hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What happened next.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two dreams down and one to go...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this isn’t too awful</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Vic thought working with Ripley was hard before, it was literally impossible now! Ever since her dream she had been going out of her way to avoid him. If he was in a room, she’d make an excuse to not go in there.</p><p>During lineup, she looked straight ahead and avoided looking at him. So far, he hadn’t called on her, so she was being successful in her avoidance, from that stand point. Her team didn’t think anything of it and just assumed it was because she didn’t like him.</p><p>However the reality was that working with him was ten times worse than it had been when he’d threatened to fire her because now she found herself getting intensely aroused around him. It was everything about him. They way his shirt clung to his torso, the way his pants fitted his firm butt. She groaned thinking about those taunt firm cheeks which she’d gripped in her dream.</p><p>Then things got worse. In her haste to avoid him she started constantly walking into him. Nearly every time she walked through a doorway he was walking out or also going through and she always seemed to not be looking.</p><p>The first time it happened was a few hours after her sex dream.</p><p>She’d gone to the Beanery to grab a snack, as she opened the door she glanced at the clock to see the time and walked straight into him. She put her hands up on his chest to catch herself as he grabbed her arms to stop her from falling. She mumbled her apology quickly,  her cheeks aflame and left the room. His chest had felt like a brick wall. Solid! Just like in her dream!</p><p>The second time, she tripped over something mysterious on the floor and went flying right in front of him and again, he caught her before she hit the floor. His strong arms pulling her up just like they did in the dream, when he fucked her against the shower wall. When she did look at him, she found herself looking at his lips and wondered if they were as soft in real life.</p><p>It was like the universe was out to get her. Firstly by making him the interim captain, followed by the crazy hot sex dream and now by making it impossible to avoid him! Even when she was off shift she thought about him, squirming uncomfortably at how wet it made her.  She even couldn’t help pleasuring herself while thinking about him.</p><p>“You’ve got to get over your dislike for Ripley!” Andy said one day. “He’s here for a while. It’s not like you to hang on to grudges.” If only you knew, Vic thought.</p><p>“Go check how many Halligans are stocked.” Andy instructed. She nodded and walked to the turnout room thinking about what Herrera had said. She had to get over this and get on with Ripley.</p><p>As she walked into the turnout room, he was standing there doing inventory. She gasped and went to turn around but he saw her</p><p>“Hughes. Did you want something?”</p><p>Yes! You, she thought gulping as she tried not to let her eyes travel up and down his body.</p><p>“Er um Halligans. I need to restock the rig.”</p><p>He watched her with a strange expression before nodding. She didn’t move. He was standing next to them and she’d have to stand next to him to get to them.</p><p>She sighed. She couldn’t just stand there waiting for him to move, so took a deep breath and tentatively walked over and nervously stood next to him.</p><p> She reached for a halligan bar at the same time he did and their hands touched. She pulled back, as though she’d been burned and so did he.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry I..”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry. I was going to pass it to you. I’m sorry.” She noticed he was blushing furiously and wondered why. It was then she noticed he was avoiding looking at her too.</p><p>“Well this cant get anymore awkward.” She chuckled feeling embarrassed.</p><p>He looked at her with another strange expression “Awkward?”</p><p>She nodded “I’m just making a fool out of myself in front of you since you started and now can’t even be in the same room with you.”</p><p>“Why can’t you be in the same room as me? Am I that bad?”</p><p>“No no, you’re great. I mean good. I-I no! not good, I mean you are good, a good chief, cause I don’t know if you’re good at anything else cause I don’t know you like that but then I had that dumb dream and I’m sure you are, I just don’t know..” she bit her lip to stop herself rambling and noticed she was feeling aroused at the thought of how good he probably was.</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>Oh god, she didn’t realise her slip up.</p><p>She looked up at him to see if he was annoyed but he was looking at her like…. he wanted to kiss her!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ripley couldn’t believe how uncomfortable he felt around Hughes after his dream.</p><p>It felt like she was everywhere. He’d come out of his office she was there. He’d go to the beanery she was there. He even tried keeping himself busy doing inventory in the turnout room and she walks in. He had been avoiding her and was pretty sure she’d been avoiding him too.</p><p>She didn’t like him and that was fine. It made it easier for him to not think about all the uncompromising positions he wanted to get her into.</p><p>She was standing there staring, looking like a deer in headlights as he watched her, waiting for her to speak. Did she want something from him, he wondered. He wished she wanted him inside her. Period.</p><p>“Hughes. Did you want something?”</p><p>She blushed  “Er um Halligans. I need to restock the rig.”  </p><p>He watched her wishing she wasn’t his subordinate because he’d love to rip her clothes off and lick every delicious part of her caramel coloured skin. He realised he hadn’t answered her and just nodded, cause he daren’t speak. He swallowed and turned back to continue his inventory check.</p><p> She came and stood next to him and he willed himself to not look at her. The quicker she got her stock and left the better. He reached for a halligan to pass to her at the same time as she reached for the same one. He yanked his hand back as their hands touched. It was electric and he felt his whole body ignite with desire. She was like a match lighting a firework. He felt like a firework ready to explode.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry I..”</p><p>“No I’m sorry. I was going to pass it to you. I’m sorry.”  He repeated. He could feel himself blushing furiously. He needed to get the new Captain here asap before he did something inappropriate.</p><p>“Well, this cant get anymore awkward.” She chuckled. He looked at her thinking how beautiful she was in addition to being sexy.</p><p>“Awkward?”</p><p>She nodded “I’m just making a fool out of myself in front of you since you started and now can’t even be in the same room with you.”</p><p>“Why can’t you be in the same room as me? Am I that bad?”</p><p>“No no! You’re great. I mean good. I-I no not good, I mean you are good, a good chief cause I don’t know if you’re good at anything else cause I don’t know you like that but then I had that dumb dream and I’m sure you are I just don’t know..” She stopped and he looked at her.</p><p>Did he hear her right? Had she been dreaming about him too?</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>She was blushing furiously. She didn’t know when to stop talking and at first it had infuriated him but now he wanted to make her stop talking by covering her mouth with his.</p><p>She was looking at him now, at his mouth to be more precise. His breath hitched. Could they both be thinking the same thing, he wondered. No, she hated him. He met her eyes silently willing her to let him know what she was thinking.  </p><p>God, I’m gonna lose my job for this, he thought as he reached for her pulling her too him and covering her mouth with his in a bruising kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vic looked at his mouth then met his eyes. His desire was evident. She squeezed her thighs together willing him to make a move and when he did it  was everything she had dreamt of! His lips met hers in a hungry bruising kiss. She responded just as hungrily all the pent up frustration she’d felt she put into that kiss. She darted her tongue out into his mouth and ran it along his teeth and groaned when his darted out to meet hers.</p><p>She was aware that the door wasn’t locked and anyone could walk in but if she told him to lock the door it might break the spell. He was kissing down her neck now as she tugged his shirt out and reached for his belt.  She really didn’t want to break the spell.</p><p>“Wait!” He said pulling away breathlessly looking at her trying to get his breath.</p><p>Dammit! She thought he was going to stop!</p><p>“Lock the door!” He said panting.</p><p>Her face slowly broke into a big smile as she walked to the door and locked it. She turned around and walked back to him. He took two strides to meet her, lifting her up as he kissed her and moving her over to the cages, pressing her back against them. They both fought to get rid of each other’s clothes. He was unbuttoning her shirt while, she continued with his belt and unzipping his pants.</p><p>Thank god, she decided to wear a front opening bra today. He unclipped it and his mouth was on her breasts making her close her eyes and groan. “Oh god, don’t let this be a dream” she moaned earning a chuckle from him, as he fiddled with her pants, pulling them down along with her underwear. She kicked them off as he stroked her centre, moaning because she was so wet.  </p><p>He inserted two fingers inside her and began moving them in and out as she gripped his shoulders throwing her head back.</p><p>“I need …more” she panted. He inserted a third finger and he felt her muscles clinch around them. “No…I….need…. oh goddd!” His eyes widened realising she was coming. He continued to pump his fingers methodically as she rode out her orgasm.  </p><p>When he was sure she’d finished, he lifted her thigh up to his waist to give him better access and pushed his throbbing cock inside her. It slid in and felt better then he imagined. He couldn’t believe this was really happening.</p><p>She felt so sweet, so tight, her wetness engulfing him. Their mouths found each other again as he continued to pump in and out. He held her breast, playing with her nipple with one hand while he pinned her wrists up above her head with his other hand. The look  on her face as he pistoned in and out of her was making it hard for him to control himself. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.</p><p>She was whimpering trying not to make too much noise as she started to come undone again. He let go of her wrists and gripped her thigh which was started to slip from his waist and buried his head in her neck, so he could pick up the pace pumping faster into her as she clung to him.</p><p>“Oh God chief i’m gonna ….” The words evaporated as she starting coming again, her wet pussy throbbing around him.</p><p>When she finished, he pulled out and turned her around, gripping her juicy ass. She bent over holding onto the cage, her legs close together. He lined up with her entrance and pushed into her again.</p><p>“Oh God.” He groaned. This was it, this would be the position that makes him lose control he thought! Every stroke felt like pleasurable torture, he reached around, holding her breasts in his hands as he slammed into her. All you could here was the slapping of flesh on flesh and two people trying not to moan too loudly.</p><p>He gripped her hips, pulling her onto him as he thrust deeply into her. She was biting her arm, trying not to scream. He felt her muscles start contracting around him as she orgasmed a third time and this time he couldn’t hold on anymore and came as well thrusting hard as he spilled into her.</p><p>They were both panting as he let go of her hips and slipped out of her. He held on to the cage,  as he tried to will his heart to stop beating so hard.</p><p>Eventually, he lifted his head and looked at her. Her lips were pink and swollen, her mouth slightly open as her breathing struggled to return to normal. He couldn’t help it and kissed her passionately again, savouring the feeling he got from feeling her warm wet mouth again. When they parted he smiled “Better than any dream I’ve had.”</p><p>Her eyes widened “You’ve dreamt about me?” She asked surprised and he blushed, nodding. “Wow, was it like this?”</p><p>“It was hot but reality was so much better.”</p><p>“Yes it was.” She grinned licking her lips. “So much better.”</p><p>He pulled away and  they started fixing their clothes. “I thought you hated me.”</p><p>She smirked at him “Did that feel like I hated you?”</p><p>His blue eyes went dark and he could feel himself stirring down below again. He stared at her lips and breasts as she buttoned her shirt up obscuring his view and he felt a pang of disappointment that they’d disappeared from his sight.</p><p>“That felt incredible” he said.</p><p>She thought she saw a brief look of disappointment flicker over his face before it was gone.</p><p>“We’d better get back before they miss us.” She said finally. He nodded, taking one last look to make sure his clothes were tidy before walking and unlocking the door.</p><p>He looked back at her not knowing what to say. Thank you sounded wrong,  so he just smiled bye and walked out.</p><p>She smiled to herself loving how royally fucked she felt. She’d definitely not say no to doing that again with him. It was way better then her dream. Way better!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Third time was more a dream come true 😂😍. Hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just watched the IG live with Barrett Doss and Brett Tucker and they just had to tease us at the end by talking about the show. It was torture! 😢<br/>I’m so obsessed by Vicley. I love reading and writing about them so hope you like this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>